


Learning something new

by RunningRiver



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emercury, F/M, Fluff, I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING HAPPY, im still bad at tags, skater emerald, skater mercury, this author still doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningRiver/pseuds/RunningRiver
Summary: Emerald and Mercury are spending a pleasant day skating at the park
Relationships: Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Learning something new

**Author's Note:**

> woo I finally wrote something happy! this was really short but I had to write something after we got "skater girl emerald" at the panel yesterday.

“I’m telling you, there’s no way you’ll make the jump.”

Emerald looked up at her gray-haired partner. “Oh yeah? Watch me.”

She grabbed her skateboard and headed to the edge of the skating bowl. Climbing on and nearing a steep jumping-off point, emerald sailed into the air, and attempted to do a kind of backflip-skateboard catch-trick that was definitely way too complicated. Needless to say, the green-haired girl fell to the ground after her half-formed plan failed

“Told you,” Mercury called from his place sitting on a fence.

“Shut up,” Emerald grumbled

“Look, It’s not my fault you tried to make an impossible jump.”

“Yeah, well at least I tried!”

“You calling me a coward, skater girl?”

As Mercury began to make his way over to Emerald to help her up, she grinned. “So what if I am?”

“Well, I might just have to prove you wrong.”

Em snorted. “You might actually make the jump if you took your hands out of your stupid jacket pockets for one second.”

Mercury jumped back, feigning hurt. “How could you say that? It adds to my image.”

“Oh yeah, your emo angsty teenage look would really be ruined if you took your hands out of your pockets and skated like a normal person.”

“I resent that statement. You can help yourself up now”

Emerald laughed, standing up and punching Mercury lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh, wait here! I just remembered I have a surprise.”

Emerald ran over to the bag she had brought with her that day. She stole a look back at Mercury, in his stupid adidas shoes and black jacket that she had yet to see him without.

She pulled two pairs of roller skates out of the bag, one gray and one red. Mercury didn’t smile, but rather looked at the shoes like they would jump up and stab him at any second.

Emerald frowned. “Merc, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost or something.”

He cleared his throat. “It's nothing! You know, it’s getting kind of late. Maybe we could save the roller skating for another day.”

“What are you talking about? We only got here a couple hours ago. Come on, there’s still plenty of time-“

“I don’t want to rollerskate, okay?” He snapped.

Emerald looked at him, concerned as he wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Merc, do you...know how to skate?”

He snorted. “Of course I know how to skate. It’s just been a while.”

“You know, it’s okay if you’re afraid or something,” she said.

“I’m not afraid, Em. I’m just apprehensive.”

She stepped forward, grabbing his hands and looking him in the eyes. “Okay, let’s try this. Put on the skates, and I’ll help you. I can teach you!” She saw the hesitation in his face, and tried once more to convince him. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. Don’t you like hanging out with me?”

He sighed. “Okay. I guess we can try it.”

“Great.”

They sat down on a nearby bench and put on the skates. Emerald stood up like she’d been skating for years, which of course she had. Mercury was...less stable. He stood up slowly and shakily, grabbing a hold of the arm of the bench for support.

Emerald rolled over to him and tried to make eye contact, but he was determined to stay staring at the ground, his feet fully rooted in place.

“Mercury.”

He looked up into her steady eyes.

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “Just take my hand, and we’ll be fine.”

And he followed her advice, grabbed her hand, and took his first step.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! also I wrote this at 4 am so please let me know if there are any typos


End file.
